In mechanical equipments using a conveyor belt in the prior art, during the operation of the conveyor belt, the ends of a single conveyor belt 1 (as shown in FIG. 1) usually need to be coupled together to form an annular shape, and then the conveyor belt 1 is connected to wheels 2 so as to drive the conveyor belt 1 to move. In this case, there is a need to provide a connecting structure which can connect two separated ends of the conveyor belt together. In addition, there is a need to connect the annular conveyor belt to other external driving devices. In this case, therefore, there is a need to provide a connecting structure which can both connect to a conveyor belt and an external driving device.
The conveyor belt connecting device in the prior art for connecting two separated ends of the conveyor belt together or connecting the conveyor belt with an external driving device is usually fixedly connecting the two separated ends of the conveyor belt together or connecting the conveyor belt with the external driving device by screw connection by means of punching holes in the conveyor belt. However, such method will decrease the intensity of the conveyor belt and greatly shorten its service life.